Moped Time
by TheElementHero
Summary: Sequel to He's Smarter Than He Looks. Beast Boy finally gets his moped... or does he? When Cyborg starts stalling, how does a certain dark empath help him out?


**Sooooo… I'm back!**

**InvisibleVoice: So am I.**

**CRAP! I thought I just filed a restraining order!**

**InvisibleVoice: The lawyers refused to accept it; they thought that restraining your own mind was mental, and suggested that you visit a psychiatrist.**

**DANG IT! Um… well, since you're so annoying, I'm going to call you Richard.**

**InvisibleVoice: Why?**

**Because Richard can be shortened to-**

**InvisibleVoice: NO WAY! How about Dan?**

**Really? That is the worst name I've ever heard. (No offence, real Dans out there, I'm just trying to insult him)**

**InvisibleVoice: Too bad! I'm still going to do the disclaimer anyways! *Disclaimer* TheElementHero does not own the Teen Titans.**

**What the- DAN (OR WHOEVER) COME BACK HERE YOU- **

* * *

**Moped Time**

As you may recall, our friend Cyborg now owes Beast Boy a moped. And, finally, after much complaining, stalling, whining, grumbling, etc. he finally began to build it.

Ahh, if only Raven was around to see this…

"Is it done now?"

"No."

"Is it done _now_?"

"No."

"NOW?"

"NO!

"Is it-"

"Beast Boy, if you don't shut up I'm going to ask Raven to lend me her services. And by that, I mean chuck you out the window." Cyborg gave the changeling a stern glare, wrench held threateningly in one hand. "Got it?"

Beast Boy let out a small 'eep' and backed out of the door, right into-

"Ooph!"

Raven fell backwards, book flying out of her hands. "Beast Boy, watch where you're goi-"

In his haste to see who he backed into, Beast Boy snagged his shoelaces under one clumsy foot, tumbling onto Raven.

For a second they sat there, stunned, noses an inch apart.

Then Beast Boy felt that familiar feeling of the empath's magic surrounding him, preparing to chuck him out the window. That jolted him to his senses.

"Ah! R-Raven, I'm sorry! Don't kill me, please!"

Marching past him, Raven chucked him against a wall with a growl, cloak fluttering by his immobile ankles. "Cyborg, next time you threaten him, make sure you see if anyone's coming into the room _first_."

Cyborg rapidly nodded. "Sure thing! Uh… why're you here?"

She pointed to the door, answering "Robin wants you to fix the training field. He says you promised to do it yesterday."

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg grinned. "BB! Grass stain! Green Bean! Robin says I have to fix the training field!"

Beast Boy sat up with a groan, then jolted awake. "What?! Dude, you promised! What about my moped?"

Cyborg shrugged, trying his best to look sorry… and failing. "Oh, well, maybe tomorrow… but I don't know if the training field will be fixed yet…"

"Aww… dude, c'mon!"

The doors swished shut, and Beast Boy sank to the floor. "If only someone else knew how to build a- HEY! Raven, you can build it! You spent time helping Cyborg fix the T-Car! Just do your magic-ey thingy and-"

"No." Raven bent down to look him in the eyes. "Not on your life. Besides, I need to know exactly how each part fits together. Sorry, Beast Boy."

"Raaaaaaven…" Beast Boy grabbed her ankle. "Please! I'll stop making my lame jokes for a month!"

She smiled slightly. "So you admit they're lame?"

"What?! No! Yes! I mean-"

Raven shushed him, putting one finger across his lips. "I can't. If I could, you might be able to bribe me, but there's no way. Now let go."

Sighing, Beast Boy released his hands. "You could try, though. Just give it a chance. Please."

The girl paused, halfway through the door. "Beast Boy…"

"You'll make me happy."

"…"

"You can take the first ride."

"…"

"You can show me that you're better than Cyborg."

"…Fine. I'll try, just once. Once! That's it." Raven pivoted on her heel, stepping back into the garage. "Stand back." She raised her hands, dark energy pulsing into existence.

"Azarath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!"

* * *

Robin frowned at Cyborg. "Uh… aren't you usually a little faster than this?"

Cyborg grinned. "Really? I thought I was going pretty fast myself." He reached for the wrench, then dropped it. "Oops." Bending down with agonizing slowness, the cybernetic being closed one fist around the tool, then promptly fell over.

"Urk. My bad. Don't worry, Robin, I won't stop until it's done!"

Robin sighed, tapping his foot. He was going to be standing there for a _very_ long time.

* * *

Beast Boy coughed, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. "Did you do it? Is my moped…"

He trailed away, looking at the shining vehicle in the center of the garage. "Is that… mine?"

Gently he put out a hand to feel it…

BANG

The changeling flew back as it exploded, the moped reduced to a pile of steaming ash.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, somehow spotless. "Oops." She raised her hands again. "Maybe one more time…"

* * *

Robin glanced at his watch. So far, watching Cyborg went like this:

1: Watch him fumble with the tools.

2: Offer to help and get turned down.

3: Listen to explosions come from garage.

4: Repeat for seven hours.

Robin groaned. It wouldn't hurt to check on Beast Boy. He was probably wrecking the T-Car anyways.

* * *

BOOM

For what seemed like the millionth time, Beast Boy was sent flying by an explosion.

"Dude! That was amazing! This time, try the engine!"

Rolling her eyes but still smiling, Raven waved her hand. An engine materialized into reality to explode immediately, blowing Beast Boy back.

"Look, don't you think that's enough, Beast Boy?" She pulled down her hood, pulling her hair back from her face. "I've tried so many times…"

"One more. Please! Try the entire thing!"

"Alright…"

* * *

Robin stepped into the garage, and froze. Raven was hovering in the air, energy pooling in the center of the room. After a few seconds, a moped appeared, gently dropping to the floor.

Robin raised a hand. "Uh…Raven?"

She turned, just as Beast Boy tried to get on the vehicle.

BANG

Another explosion ripped through the room, this time sending Raven flying back into the wall.

"Oops." Beast Boy started to run over, then froze. "Uh, are you OK?"

Without a moment of hesitation Raven used her powers to pick up Beast Boy and chuck him out the now-broken window.

Robin scratched his head. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Raven brushed soot off her cloak, smiling slightly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**So, how was it? Not fluffy enough? Not long enough? Review and tell me! 10****th**** reviewer gets one of their stories reviewed!**

**InvisibleVoice: Isn't that bribing?**

**SHUT UP! *pulls out katana* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!**

**InvisibleVoice: Uh… is that legal?**

**THAT'S IT! OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**InvisibleVoice: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Now, excuse me, I've got to run!**

**YOU LITTLE-**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
